


Lobo Feroz

by The_Sinner7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek es rechazado, Elvis Presley - Freeform, M/M, Motociclistas, Rock and Roll, Steter - Freeform, Todos son humanos, años 60
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: "- No me mires así Derek.- le reprocho su tío.- A cual quiera que lo ve caminar se le puede antojar."Lobo feroz- Los BendersSongfic Steter





	Lobo Feroz

Lobo feroz 

 

¡Hey!  
Caperucita se te acusa de bonito

— ¿Stiles irías a poner algo de Elvis? —Scott le extendió una moneda para que fuera a poner algo más movido en la rockola.  
—Sí, pero me invitas otra malteada de fresa. —Scott torció los ojos y antes de que este replicara algo Derek se le adelanto.  
—Yo te la invito. —le dijo Derek coquetamente.  
—Que esplendido eres hoy Sourwolf. —Stiles rio cuando la sonrisa coqueta de Derek se esfumo, su amigo era guapo pero el joven Stilinski no le interesaba más que una amistad. Después simplemente se levantó de su lugar y a pasos lentos fue hasta la rockola pensando en tal vez pondría Heartbreak Hotel, sin duda una de sus favoritas. Al recargarse en la máquina para escoger su canción inevitablemente quedo en una posición en la que su trasero respingón hacia que varias personas lo voltearan a ver. El castaño paliducho estaba bastante concentrado en buscar la canción hasta que una mano se posó en su cadera.

 

Es que ya antojo sangre  
a mí ya me dio hambre  
y no me digan que estoy mal

—Niño bonito dime que pondrás algo para bailar. —le sonrió el hombre de ojos azules y reluciente chaqueta de cuero.  
—No soy bonito. —se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre de frente, hizo una mueca que parecía más un adorable puchero. Le ofendía que lo tomaran como bonito él ya era un adolecente. No podía seguir viéndose ¨Bonito¨ él quería que lo vieran atractivo e incluso a los ojos de algunos otros, verse sexy. —Y tampoco bailare contigo.  
—Claro que eres bonito, he de suponer que esos bonitos ojos los heredaste de tu abuela. —le comento Peter acercándose más a Stiles. —Esta sonrisa coqueta y sínica la heredaste de tu mamá.

 

De verte no me canso  
si no corres yo te alcanzo  
yo te quiero almorzar 

¡auh!  
Todo se puede  
¡auh!  
Saber que tiene  
¡auh!  
Lo que adrede y eso loco a mí me tiene  
¡auh!

—No tienes algo mejor que hacer. —el castaño trato de ignorarlo y seguir buscando la canción pero entonces Peter volvió a tomarlo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.  
— ¿No tienes hambre? —pregunto observándolo con sus fríos ojos azules.  
—No realmente. — respondió secamente esperando que él se fuera con su grupo de vagos motociclistas que estaban haciendo alboroto en el fondo de la cafetería.  
—Que lastima porque yo si tengo hambre. —le mostro una sonrisa un tanto siniestra. —Yo te quiero almorzar. — Entonces Stiles abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por lo sin vergüenza que era el mayor. —No es la primera vez que te veo aquí.  
—No solo eres un pervertido. —exhalo Stiles nerviosamente. —También eres un acosador.  
—Tú eres el que entra a mi casa. —le respondió con simpleza el mayor.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Derek te ha llevado a ti y al chico de ojos de cachorro varias veces.  
— ¿Eres el tío delincuente de Derek? —Stiles abrió la boca asombrado, ya que Derek siempre había mencionado al vago de su tío pero nunca lo había visto en persona por que usualmente estaba en el garaje con su banda de motociclistas bebiendo y escuchando rock and roll.  
—Oye no soy un delincuente. —simplemente hacia leves disturbios en la vía pública o fiestas clandestinas en el sótano de su casa, aunque varias veces se le acuso de destrucción de propiedad privada pero nunca lo habían logrado arrestar porque el Sheriff estaba ocupado persiguiendo ladrones o asesinos. No tenía tiempo para un hombre de 27 años que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vistiendo de cuero y fumando con los lobos, el grupo de motociclistas de Beacon Hills. — Solo soy un espíritu libre. —le contesto con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Aléjate de el. — le dijo Derek molesto. Luego de notar de que Stiles no regresaba fue a buscarlo, realmente no esperaba encontrarse a su tío Peter asechando al chiquillo castaño como si fuera un trozo de pastel, o al menos Derek pensaba que era tan dulce como un pastel.

—No le hecho nada. — gruño Peter, le fastidiaba que su sobrino se metiera en sus asuntos. — El me lo pedirá después.

Pero que piernas  
hermosas piernas  
sacan mis ojos para verte mejor 

tu eres caperucita y yo  
tu eres caperucita y yo tu lobo feroz

—No te quiero cerca de el. — Le advirtió su sobrino. — Stiles regresa con Scott. — El castaño no replicó y simplemente se fue lo extraña que se había puesto la situación. — No puedo creer que estés rondando a mi amigo. — pero Peter no lo escucho porque se quedó embobado en el contoneo de Stiles al caminar.

— ¡Pero que piernas!— le grito a Stiles y le silbo para resaltar que decía la verdad. Entonces el castaño sin pensarlo le sonrió sonrojado, dejó de ver al adolescente cuando juraba que podía escuchar como su sobrino hacia corto circuito por dentro.— No me mires así Derek.— le reprocho su tío.— A cual quiera que lo ve caminar se le puede antojar.

—Lo se. — respondió con un suspiro por que no podía negarlo, a él siempre se le antojaba cada vez que lo veía caminar con esos ajustados jeans de mezclilla.

—Solo porque soy un lobo me acusan de todo. — Comento Peter indignado. — Si me disculpas este lobo se quiere comer a caperucita roja. — sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su libertina vida.

— ¿Espera que?— Derek frunció el ceño y comprendió luego que su tío no planea rendirse. Cuando salió de su trance completamente, noto que Peter ya estaba sentado con Stiles haciéndolo sonrojar y el tarado de Scott no decía nada porque él estaba embobado con Isaac el motociclista más joven de los lobos.

—Vamos regálale una sonrisa a este lobo galán. — le dijo a Stiles quien hacia un puchero por que no quería admitir que le agradaba el tío delincuente de Derek.

—Deberíamos ir los cuatro al auto-cinema esta noche. — comento Isaac.

—Yo quería ir...—Derek iba a decir que el quería llevar a Stiles ahí a una cita pero su tío lo corto de pronto.

—Es de mala educación colarse a una cita doble. — entonces Stiles no lo pudo ocultar y soltó una gran carcajada que retumbo horriblemente en la cabeza de Derek convirtiéndose así en recordatorio que su tío le estaba ganando sin esforzarse, él nunca había hecho reír así al adolescente paliducho.

—Eres un sinvergüenza. — le dijo Stiles y luego le quito el batido de fresa. — Pero creo que eres divertido.

—Tengo muchas cualidades como. —no tuvo que pensar mucho porque comenzó a sonar Jailhouse Rock y entonces se levantó y jalo a Stiles para sacarlo a bailar. —Baila conmigo.

De verte no me canso  
si no corres yo te alcanzo  
yo te quiero almorzar

—Espero que seas tan bueno bailando como lo eres de hablador lobo feroz. — se atrevió Stiles a sonreírle coquetamente. Ellos se perdieron entre el baile y miradas suspicaces acompañadas de comentarios sarcásticos y coquetos. Mientras tanto Derek se había quedado en la mesa donde hacia mal tercio con Isaac y Scott quienes se estaban besando tan apasionante sin importar que apenas se habían conocido.

—Oye Derek. — Le llamo Aiden otro motociclista. — El lobo feroz capturo a tu caperucita roja. — Se burló y Derek casi lo mata con la mirada. — Pronto dejara de ser tu amigo Stiles.

—Stiles no dejaría de ser mi amigo.

—No, pronto le dirás tío Stiles. — soltó una risa burlona y con sus ojos le indico que volteara a donde estaba el joven Stilinski.

— ¿Qué demonios?— murmuró disgustado al ver que Stiles se paraba de puntas para corresponder el beso de Peter. Su tío logro más en un día que lo que el había avanzado en meses.

Tu eres caperucita y yo  
tu eres caperucita y yo tu lobo feroz...

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


End file.
